


Pride Rock

by dreamlix



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Businessman Mark Lee, Chaebol au, Farmers Nomin, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by The Lion King, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Renjun is kinda rich but not exactly, Rich Mark Lee (NCT), Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlix/pseuds/dreamlix
Summary: "I hope you enjoy the meal, dad. I made it because I love you so much."Those were Mark's last words to his father before he was killed.After running away from grief and shame, Mark finds himself in the middle of Nowhere-South Korea with two overly caring farmers and a LOT of emotional baggage to get off.Someone's GOT to teach this boy some Hakuna Matata...
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Kudos: 7
Collections: Director's Cut Fest





	Pride Rock

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took a LOT longer than I expected... oops.
> 
> Anyways, I hope yall enjoy this /very/ lose The Lion King inspired fic. There were DEFINITELY alterations to the plot and scenes to fit this narrative so I hope this doesn't bother anyone!
> 
> Also this is my first /actual/ fic... So while I do very much appreciate criticism, just don't be too harsh :p and don't keep your expectations too high
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“I hope you enjoy the meal, dad. I made it because I love you so much.”

7:05pm

All Mark wanted to do that right was make his father dinner. The maids usually did it, but he wanted to do something nice for Taeyong, giving the maids a little time off was just another bonus. 

It shouldn’t have been that hard, it was just fried rice.

7:25pm

Taeyong fell unconscious. The ambulance was called.

7:35pm

Taeyong was pronounced dead on arrival at the hospital.

8:21pm

Mark leaves the hospital.

9:38pm

Mark leaves Seoul

4:03am

Mark lays down on the side of the dirt road, exhausted from walking mindlessly all night. The tears stopped falling from his eyes hours ago though his eyes still hurt from the constant sobbing. He shuts them, the magnitude of his father’s death replaying behind his eyelids.

He’s in the middle of nowhere, no clue how to get back home. But he doesn’t want to go back home. He doesn’t want to go back without his father, the father he must’ve killed.

“I should’ve paid more attention to the ingredients..” He mumbled. “It must’ve been something toxic. Something toxic that killed him. Something I put into the rice. Something that was my fault. I killed him… I KILLED HIM!”

Mark pounded the ground with his fist and stood up to keep walking, tears streaming from his eyes yet again. He was gonna keep walking until he died, he swore that to himself. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot. Step, step… step.

He saw two men in the distance while falling to the ground, his vision going black.

-

_“nae soneul jaba . . . i mankeum nanwo gajin geojanha . . .”_

Mark woke up to a quiet humming and the sun in his eyes. He felt warm and safe as he layed in the bed, under soft blankets. Wait… a bed?

Mark shot up in realization that he wasn’t home, breathing heavily. The humming stopped as a man who stood next to where Mark laid turned around.

“Oh! You’re awake! Are you feeling okay? You passed out on the road this morning, I was really worried so Jaemin and I carried you home. I hope that’s fine…” the man said, concern shining in his eyes. 

“Uh… yeah I’m good but who are you and where am I?” Mark asked hesitantly, nervous about the boy’s intentions. The raven haired boy perked up with realization.

  
“Oh my I’m so sorry! I should’ve started with that. I’m Jeno, you’re at my farm right now. We’re about a 20 minute walk from the nearest town, I don’t exactly have a car haha…” the boy, now named Jeno, gave out a nervous laugh.

Mark quickly learned that Jeno was a ranter as he started going on about how Jaemin was his closest friend and fellow housemate. Eventually Mark tuned him out, thoughts about his father plaguing his mind. His death, all his fault. He couldn’t believe he fled Seoul to the middle of nowhere Korea, but he was so scared about what would happen if he went back. He already couldn’t deal with his father’s death, how was he supposed to deal with the legality of the case? He could go to prison if the government found any sign of Taeyong’s death being his fault. It would probably be best if he stayed out in the middle of nowhere Korea… Donghyuck would take over Pride Rock rather than Mark but he didn’t care at the moment, Donghyuck always wanted the company anyways.

“...Jaemin and I met a while ago, you know? Ah everyone always avoided him because of his appearance and personality.. I really don’t get it, Jaemin is _beautiful_!” Jeno continued but stopped, realizing something. “Hey wait, I don’t know anything about you… Oh my god I am so sorry, what’s your name?”

Mark hesitated at this. Jeno clearly didn’t know who he was despite him being the child of the richest fashion businessman in South Korea. If Jeno knew his korean name, Minhyung, he would definitely come up in the Naver searches, even without a last name. Mark thought if he would come up under the name Mark… He doubted it, due to Mark Tuan being a very popular idol in Korea. He would just avoid giving out his last name.

So that’s what he did. “Mark, my name is Mark. I’m from Seoul.”

“Seoul eh? Then why are you out here Mr. Mark?” Jeno leaned in curiously, still respecting Mark’s personal space.

“I needed… space,” Mark said cautiously. How was he supposed to tell this near stranger about how he killed his father? Well he… couldn’t, but he could certainly give out his true feelings. “I’ve been feeling down. Something happened and my feelings got the best of me as I fled the city. The stresses of life I guess.”

Jeno stood there clearly thinking, eyeing Mark with wonder.

“Hakuna Matata, bud.”

“Hakuna Ma- what now?” Mark stared in confusion. The words were clearly not korean nor english, not a single language Mark could recognize.

At this point the door burst open and a tall, pink haired figure stumbled in. “I heard Hakuna Matata!” He jumped with excitement.

“Jaeminnie you finally join us,” Jeno gives the boy a big hug. “Since you love the words so much, why don’t you tell stressed out Mark here what they mean.”

“Hakuna Matata,” Jaemin started. “It means no worries in Swahili! When I was a teen I traveled to East Africa for internships and volunteer work and I picked up the phrase. When I met Jeno here he was a little stressed boy and needed to let go of some things, to not worry! So I asked my uncle for his defunct farm, this lovely place here, and I taught him how to let go of the past.” Jaemin gave Jeno a bear hug meanwhile Jeno seemed as if he was dying.

“No worries huh?” Mark stared off into the distance. It seemed as if Jaemin was giving him an invite to stay with them, to blow off his worries. It was… nice. Of course Mark would miss Renjun and Donghyuck, but he needed some fresh air. Mark turned to Jaemin. “What do I have to do?”

Jaemin bounced up and down excitedly as if he was a puppy. “Stay with us for a few months! I’ll help you clear your head of your thoughts, to let go. It’ll take awhile to learn, but I can spare you the time.”

So that's what they did. Jaemin taught Mark how to let go, to not care. Weeks past without Mark even realizing it. Jaemin taught Mark the different foods, the ways to have fun. Jeno taught him how to farm and eventually Mark was going with him into town to get any needed groceries. It was nice to be alone, to have no worries. Calm was something he finally got when leaving behind his old life, but loneliness was never something he felt. For once in his life, Mark actually felt a balance of peace and love. 

-

9 Months Later

-

Mark woke up shaking in his bed, a horrible nightmare playing back in his mind. He wrapped his blanket around himself tighter, the cold chill of winter sinking into his bones. He tried to get back to sleep but his mind was filled with images of his father in the sky, looking down and judging him. Mark let go a long time ago, but that didn’t stop the occasional nightmares of his father’s passing. Minutes pass until Mark is too restless, vowing to sneak into Jeno’s room to change his clothes and go for a walk. The door creaks when he enters the room, a loud squeal resulting in a stir of the boy in the bed. Mark tip-toes in as Jeno sits up.

“Mark…” Jeno says in that cute, quiet, deep sleep voice of his. “What are you doing up so early?”

Mark blushes, his thoughts turning from the nightmare and instead towards his feelings for the younger boy. He momentarily forgot the question, thoughts of waking up to that Jeno next to him clouding his mind. His messy hair, squinted eyes, sleepy voice, topless chest. He had started getting these feelings for the boy about a month ago. He didn’t want to act on the feelings, not wanting to destroy their close friendship with something that Jeno didn’t even reciprocate. Before he could go deeper, Jeno snapped him out of his thoughts.

  
“Mark, Mark. Are you okay?” Jeno got out of bed and walked towards Mark, bare chest on full display. Mark blushed at this before remembering why he had come in. Jeno put his hand on his shoulder. “You can tell me what’s wrong, I’m here for you.”

Mark’s momentarily forgotten nightmare came flooding back to him and he broke down.

“Hey hey, it’s okay we don’t have to talk about it,” Jeno said calmly. “Let it all out, can I hug you?”

Mark nodded and plunged into Jeno, burying his head into Jeno’s shoulder. He let his tears fall as he remembered his father’s figure, shaming him for his actions from the heavens above. _Why did you kill me? Why did you leave?_ His words echo in his mind.

“It’s all my fault…” Jeno’s shoulder was stained with Mark’s tears.

Jeno raised Mark’s head so Mark could look at him. He stared into Mark’s eyes with a sad smile. “I don’t know who or what or why you feel that way, but I know you are a good person. You wouldn’t do anything to intentionally hurt someone, and that’s what matters. Intention. Mark you are so lovely and nice and caring, but even you make mistakes. Mistakes could be severe and last lifetimes or be minor and are fixed in a few hours, but they are still mistakes. You should never hate yourself for a mistake.”

Mark buried his head in Jeno’s bare shoulder yet again, humming in response. The two sat there for what seemed like hours in each other’s embraces. Once Mark stopped crying enough to speak he turned to Jeno.

“Even if I made someone go away…? For life…?”

Jeno looked a little surprised at first but quickly went back to his melancholic expression.

“Yes, even if you made someone go away for life. It’s all in the past now, there’s no reason to dwell on it as long as you’ve learned and changed from your mistakes. You can’t change the past, all you can do is learn to live with it.”

Mark stared off into the distance, contemplating his life and decisions made. He realized why he kept getting these nightmares, he just couldn’t fully let go. Jaemin may have taught him to not worry but he never taught Mark how to let go. It was up to Jeno to handle that.

“Mark, it’s 4:30am, we should go back to sleep. We have work to do tomorrow.”  
  
Jeno was right, they both needed sleep, but Mark didn’t think he could go asleep alone that night. He decided to be bold.

“Jeno… Can I sleep with you?”

The mentioned boy looked down at him. “Of course Mark, but promise me you’ll sleep?”

That, Mark could do beside Jeno.

He nodded and they both got into Jeno’s bed, Jeno spooning the older boy. Minutes past, Mark getting drousier by the second. He could feel Jeno’s soft breath on his neck, his small chest moving against his back, his hand laying against Mark’s stomach. Mark’s hyper awareness and drowsiness led him to thinking Jeno was asleep. 

“I love you,” Mark said, falling into sweet dreams as if the boy next to him was in his own.

-

2 Months Later

-

It was a normal Saturday for Mark, Jeno, and Jaemin; Wake up at 9am, eat breakfast, go into town for groceries, eat lunch, hang out for the rest of the day, eat dinner, movie night. So that’s what Mark did that morning. Jaemin made pancakes for the three of them and they talked for the short meal. After getting ready, the trio left the house for the 30 minute trek into the nearest town.

“Do you think Jaehyun is hosting the county fair today?” Jaemin asked about half way through the walk.

“County fair?” Mark asked.

“Hm? Oh yeah, you haven’t been here for that long. Jung Jaehyun is the mayor for the town over here and each year the county hosts a fair with some small rides for kids and a big market for trading. Jaehyun usually hosts it due to the space in the park being able to hold the most people. This year they were planning to renovate the park area but we weren’t sure when they were gonna start,” Jeno explained. Mark knew about the renovation plans, he went into town often enough to see the signs and machines.

“Do you think we can stop by if the fair is open?” Mark asked.

Jeno and Mark gave each other a look, a look that told Mark that Jeno would love to spend time with him. Just him.

“Uhh I kinda wanted to stay home for most of today, I need a break,” Jaemin explained. “You two can go though! I’ll take the groceries home, we don’t need much today.”  
  
Jeno gave Mark a soft smile at this. “Thank you so much Jaem, but we’ll still help you shop.”

Jaemin gave an enthusiastic _Thank You!_ Back and the two fell back into a comfortable silence as they walked.

  
  


Mark and Jeno gave Jaemin a friendly wave as they parted ways, Jaemin going home with the groceries and Jeno and Mark going towards the fair. The two, albeit not _really_ dating, wanted some time together. Living with Jaemin meant they only got time alone in Jeno’s (and now Mark’s, as they now sleep in the same bed) room or whenever Jaemin was out (which isn’t often). The two gave each other a fond look and burst out laughing. Giggling at each other, Mark took a bold move and took Jeno’s hand into his own. Quickly Jeno stopped laughing and a blush grew on his face, holding Mark’s hand back. The two stood there, looking into each other’s eyes, before yelling snapped the two out of the moment.

“Mark… Mark! MARK!” Mark heard a familiar voice calling his name from behind him and started to turn around before being barreled into by said familiar voice. Mark quickly let go of Jeno’s hand before he fell to the ground.

“Mark Lee…” Mark looked up at the figure now on top of him to see his best friend Huang Renjun suddenly. 

Renjun slapped Mark on the face.

“Where the HELL have you been for the past year?!” The previously happy boy started scolding him. “You left without a _single_ word and never bothered to pick up your phone. Your family has been worried, the public has been worried, _I’ve_ been worried…”

Renjun stood up, looking down at the missing man. “You missed your own father’s funeral,” he said, emotions shifting now to sadness, “and you didn’t even bother stopping by when you’ve been out here for the entire time…”  
  


For the first time in almost an entire year, Mark spoke to Renjun.

“I’m sorry.”

Renjun stopped.

“Why?”

Mark stood up. “It’s a… long story. One I do not want to talk about right now, _especially in front of Jeno_ ,” Mark whispered the last part. Renjun turned and for the first time realized there was another man next to Mark. Jeno gave Renjun his signature eye smile and a little wave.

“Oh! Hello there, I’m Mark’s cblohl- childhood bestie love of his life,” Renjun said playfully. This caused Mark to hit Renjun’s shoulder with a blush.

“Yeah, as kids we thought we were gonna marry,” Renjun gave out a laugh at the memory, “but if this one doesn’t get himself a boy by 40 the plan is still on.” A devilish smile found itself onto Renjun’s face.

Jeno listened quietly with awe, intrigued by the story. “You know Mark, I like this one already.”

Now it was Renjun’s turn to blush.

“Jeno! I didn’t think you and Jaemin were out here collecting boys for the farm… I thought I was the only one,” Mark teased with a pout. The three hit it off with a bang, as if Renjun was the piece as their tiny puzzle that was missing. Forgetting about the original reason why Jeno and Mark were there, the three headed home while exchanging embarrassing stories of Mark.

Walking into the small farm house, the trio was greeted by a very naked Jaemin watching cartoons in the living room.

“SHIT!” The boy screamed as he threw a blanket onto his bare body.

“Welp, that’s Jaemin for you,” Jeno said, unphased while pointing at the now blushing boy.

“Shut it, Jeno. We both know you sleep with Mark!”

“I DO NOT _SLEEP_ WITH MARK WE JUST SHARE A BED!” Jeno took off his shoe and threw it at Jaemin, who easily dodged it. Mark blushed.

Renjun, now seeming a bit uncomfortable with Jeno’s closeness to Mark, asked the question both were waiting for. “Hey, can I talk to you alone?”

Mark glanced at the fighting duo and nodded. He took Renjun into his and Jeno’s shared room. They sat down on the bed, facing each other.

“Why here?” Renjun started, staring into Mark’s eyes with a form of disappointment, maybe even sadness. 

“I don’t know. After it happened I left Seoul, not caring where I was headed nor paying attention how to get back. I ended up on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere, passed out. That’s where those two found me,” Mark remember’s the day he woke up on Jeno’s bed like it was yesterday.

“Was it the grief?”

“Huh?”

“Was it the grief? That drove you to leave Seoul?” Renjun took Mark’s hands in his own and looked into his eyes for an answer.

Mark’s world stopped. He hadn’t thought deeply about the incident since that night with Jeno. Now here he was, with an old love, remembering it. But Renjun wasn’t ready to know the truth, nor was Jeno. 

“Yeah.” 

It may have not been the entire truth, but at least it was true.

“Why were you here, in the town?” Mark shot a question back. Renjun luckily recognized that Mark didn’t want to talk about the incident so he went along with Mark.

“Recently I’ve been going into small towns scouting for hidden talent, someone to save the company. I’ve had no luck, except for finding you I guess.”

“Save the company..? From what?”

Renjun stared at him. “Do you not know? Donghyuck is crashing the company. He fired almost all of the executive officers and replaced them all with his ‘friends who needed the jobs’,” Renjun tisked and air-quoted sarcastically. “They were all gang members who didn’t know what they were doing. I’ve been trying to find people who have enough skill to lead despite not being in one of those executive positions but it isn’t working.”

Renjun sighed. He didn’t want to tell Mark this next part but he felt a need to. 

“Mark… All this time I thought you were dead.”

Tears started falling from Renjuns eyes.

“I thought you were dead… When someone disappears like that for months with no sign that they are alive you kinda lose hope. I held out looking for you until it hit 6 months. I just accepted you were gone after that,” Renjun explained, tears still quietly streaming from his eyes. Mark leaned over to engulf him in a tight hug. Renjun laid his arms around Mark’s neck as they sat there, letting Renjun’s tears fall. No words of comfort were needed, only Mark’s comfort and for him to listen to Renjun. They sat there together for a few minutes, taking in each other’s warmth before Renjun pulled away with a whispered _thank you_. 

“We need you back. We need you to stop Donghyuck from dooming the entire economy. Everything I’ve done has failed, you’re the only hope.”

“Wait, dooming the economy?” Mark was shocked. How could his father’s fashion company doom the economy? Unless…

“Yep, it’s gotten that bad. I think Donghyuck and his little minions are swindling money out of the company and refusing to pay their workers, but none of us have any proof of this. Our stocks have dropped by over 50%. If you don’t stop Donghyuck soon, he’ll crash the economy,” Renjun explained. Mark couldn’t realize this, Donghyuck had always ranted to him how much he’d love to run the company and how much better he’d run it than Mark. He couldn’t believe Donghyuck would sabotage his own family’s company. Mark guessed he didn’t really know his own brother as well as he thought he did.

But before he could tell Renjun a definite yes, he remembered Jeno. His crush and best friend, Lee Jeno. He doesn’t know if he could leave so suddenly. He knows that _if_ he can take the company back from Donghyuck, he may never see Jeno again. Mark doesn’t know if he could stand that. He may have Renjun back, but Renjun wouldn’t be enough.

But if he stayed, Renjun might leave again. He just got Renjun back, he doesn’t know if he could spend that much time away with him again. He loved both Jeno and Renjun and didn’t know what to do anymore.

Mark stood up suddenly, causing Renjun to flinch, and walked out of the room, Renjun following. 

“Jeno,” he called. “If I had to leave, would you come with me?”

Jeno, now chilling on the couch watching cartoons with a now dressed Jaemin, looked up curiously. “Why?”

“I haven’t been completely honest with you. I’m the heir of my father’s company. My father is Lee Taeyong, CEO of Pride Rock. Or I guess I should say the former CEO…” Mark trailed off. Jeno looked up in shock.

“I heard from earlier that your father died, but the CEO of Pride Rock? Mark… I didn’t know you were so important,” Jeno said as he got up and approached Mark, sadness in his eyes. “Of course I’ll let you go, you’re needed in Seoul.”

Mark looked at Jeno in surprise at his calm reaction. He expected Jeno to be somewhat upset, but he didn’t show any of it. 

“I’m not asking to leave you, I’m asking you to come.”

Mark reached his hand out for Jeno to grab, putting on a small smile for the boy.

“I… I’m….” Jeno hesitated. “Mark I can’t leave my life behind, I can’t leave my best friend. What would I even do in Seoul? I have no qualifications, only farm skills. How could Jaemin run the farm alone? You need to leave but I don’t want to leave you. I can’t let you leave. Mark…” Jeno started pacing around the living room causing Jaemin to get up and help Jeno calm down, encouraging deep breaths. Jeno was always a ranter, and he was definitely an overthinker.

“Jeno.. Do you love Mark?” Renjun asked suddenly from behind Mark, fear in his eyes. “Mark.. You are in love with Jeno too, aren’t you?”

Mark looked into Renjun’s eyes. How was he supposed to tell Renjun he was in love with him _and_ Jeno? Luckily he didn’t have to think about an answer.

“No no no… There’s no way he’s _in love_ with me. I may love Mark with my whole soul but I was just temporary for him. I should’ve remembered you had a home, a home you would eventually have to go back to. I shouldn’t have caught feelings, I’m sorry Mark,” Jeno said sadly, panic attack avoided. “Plus Renjun, have you seen the way he looks at you? What you guys have done since childhood? There’s no way he’s not in love with you.”

“In love with _me_? Jeno you must be out of your mind. If Mark was in love with me he would’ve told me when I confessed to him ages ago, wouldn’t you have Mark?” Renjun fought back, tears starting to cloud his eyes yet again.

Mark couldn’t take the back and forth. Renjun confessed _years_ ago, before he realized his own feelings. Jeno had to be oblivious, the moments they shared meant so much to Mark that he’d never forget them. The arguing between the two boys continued, each proving each other’s points over and over again. Mark couldn’t take the loves of his lives arguing with each other like this, oblivious of Mark’s feelings of both.

“I’M IN LOVE WITH BOTH OF YOU SO QUIT YOUR FIGHTING!” He shouted.

Jeno and Renjun turned their heads towards Mark in shock. 

“R-really?!” Renjun exclaimed. “Why didn’t you tell me when I confessed?”

“I didn’t know back then, and I was too scared you didn’t have feelings for me anymore. And Jeno, I was too scared about hurting you. I haven’t told you everything about me, and I was just afraid of it.”  
  


All three boys collected together into a hug. 

“It’s okay Mark, I’m sorry for getting so self conscious. I just.. overthink sometimes,” Jeno explained.

“So, what does that make us three to you?” Renjun asked.

“During our walk back I realized you two get along so well,” Mark commented, the fond reunion of him and Renjun on his mind, “that I’d like all three of us to be boyfriends. How does that sound?”

Jeno and Renjun exchanged a look before nodding.

“Great, because I really want to kiss both of you right now.”

The group dissolved into giggles, Jaemin watching from the side. Everything would be okay.

-

3 Hours Later

-

“Here’s my car! You can get in while I check out of the hotel,” Renjun said with a wink. Mark and Renjun had convinced Jeno to come with them back to Seoul and Jaemin assured Jeno that he could easily hire workers if he ever needed help on the farm. With a promise from Jeno to visit Jaemin every weekend and an assurement from Mark that Jeno could get a job at Mark’s friend’s daycare, Jeno agreed to leave his farm and move to the big city. Renjun eventually came back as Jeno sat in the back and Mark in shotgun. 

“Let’s go, we got a company to save.”

The drive back into Seoul was long but filled to the brim with excitement. Despite the reason for leaving, the boys couldn’t help but bounce off each other with childhood stories of each other and their lives. Some hours later they found themselves at the back doors of Pride Rock’s business building.

Renjun entered the code into the door’s lock and they stepped inside, taking the back hallways towards the executive elevator. The hallways were suspiciously empty to Mark, but Renjun seemed unphased. 

“One of Donghyuck’s ‘renovations’ to the company limited the number of employees who actually are allowed to take these back halls,” Renjun explained, sensing Mark’s unease. “No one is back here anymore as Hyuck and his friends just stay on the top floor.” Renjun rolls his eyes.

The elevator ride to the top floor was silent. The silence wasn’t good for Mark. All the thoughts and feelings of his father’s death came flooding back since he was back in his company. Why was he back here? He killed his own father, how would he run the company of someone he killed? He looked out the elevator’s glass window towards the sun setting in the sky, seeing a figure in the clouds in the distance.

His father.

It was like he could almost hear his voice in his ears.

_Mark, I am proud of you._

How? I _killed_ you? How am I supposed to sit on the seat of the person I killed?

_You are not your actions. You are YOU. But son, you seem to have forgotten that fact. Remember who you are._

Those words echoed in Mark’s mind as he blinked and the Taeyong shaped clouds disappeared. The elevator dinged as they reached the top floor.

The doors opened to a hallway with a door at the end. The three walked with pride towards the door at the end, a sign with ‘CEO LEE DONGHYUCK’ written on it above the door. Mark grabbed the handle and opened it to find Donghyuck making a company statement live to the entire country. Donghyuck looked up and over the camera at the intrusion to see the three men standing, anger painting their faces.

“...Minhyung?” Donghyuck questioned. “Why are you here?” Donghyuck was obviously straining to keep his face stoic towards the sight of his brother. Mark stepped towards Donghyuck and on screen to the livestream.

“I’m here to take back _my_ company,” Mark started with a bold statement.

“Minhyung, you left, this is _my_ company now, don’t you see?” Donghyuck grinned. “I will not be stepping down as my position as CEO just for a man like _you_ to take my place.” Donghyuck jabbed a finger accusingly at Mark.

“What do you mean by that?” Now Mark started to worry. Donghyuck knew about his actions didn’t he. He knew Mark killed their father.

“You know very much what you did, Lee Minhyung.”

“Mark, what’s he talking about?” Jeno asked in concern. Mark looked towards his boyfriends and back at Donghyuck.

“Oh? Your friends here don’t know? Why don’t you tell them, brother.”

Mark looked towards his boyfriends. “I killed my father.”

Donghyuck let out a fake gasp. “Did you hear that, Lee Minhyung is a _murderer_!”

“It was an accident!”

“The lives of others don’t care about accidents, and nor does the law,” Donghyuck said as he shut off the camera. He let out a laugh.

“AHAHAHAHA!! Oh I can’t believe that worked! Finally I can get the police investigation off my ass, that was a confession that will send you to life in jail, sweet brother.”

Mark stared at him. “W-what are you talking about?” He backed up. Donghyuck only kept stepping closer.

“You see, _Minhyung_ , I just framed you for our father’s death. You confessed, now I won’t be sent to jail. Poison in someone’s drink does wonders,” Donghyuck let out another giggle. “Finally I can keep swindling money out of this company until it’s dry. I will finally have my dreams achieved.”

“YOU killed our father?” Mark quickly grew angry.

“Yep! And my plan worked! Though you coming back almost ruined it all…” Donghyuck grumbled. This caused Mark to pounce on Donghyuck and start punching him. Donghyuck threw him off and the two started to fight. Quickly, the two were interrupted by the police barging in and tackling the both of them.

Fear struck Mark, Renjun, and Jeno’s eyes. Mark was going to jail.

That was until the chief of police, Seo Youngho, walked in.

“Lee Donghyuck, you are under arrest for the murder of Lee Taeyong, stealing of money, and framing.” Donghyuck was put in handcuffs.

“How HOW??” He shouted. “Didn’t you hear the confession, LEE MINHYUNG KILLED LEE TAEYONG!!”

Renjun walked towards the desk area where he was filming and searched around before discovering something. “You only turned off the camera, you never turned off the microphone nor the livestream. The entire country heard your confession, Donghyuck. Your days as CEO are over.”

Donghyuck was pulled away while screaming. Youngho thanked the boys for revealing Donghyuck and finally closing the case.

The rest of that night was a blur for Mark. He was just in so much shock that his own brother would kill his father that he couldn’t focus on much else. Paperwork, interviews, he couldn’t remember anything until he walked into his old apartment at midnight, Jeno and Renjun following. The old smell brought him back to his senses.

“We should sleep, Mark. It’s been too stressful of a day to pay attention to anything more. Just come and let’s sleep,” Jeno said. Renjun beside him agreed and Mark agreed with a sigh.

The three got into Mark’s king sized bed, Mark in the middle and his boyfriends flanking his sides. 

“Tomorrow, everything will be better, I promise,” Renjun held out his pinky.

Jeno linked his pinky with Renjun’s. “You are safe Mark, safe with us. And you no longer have to deal with your feelings alone. Renjun and I promise.”

Mark linked his pinky with the other two boys and let out a sigh. “I promise I’ll listen to you two.”

As the three fell asleep, Mark felt like he could breathe for the first time in a year. He let out a deep breath. 

“I love you both, so much.” 


End file.
